


Just We Two

by bionically



Series: Love Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #TeamAphrodite, F/M, Fairest of The Rare's Love Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically
Summary: They've been through everything together, so much so that some things don't need to be said.#TeamAphrodite #LF2020
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Love Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643674
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Just We Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Prompt: Harry/Hermione, order safehouse during war
> 
> Gifted to Nuclear Nik. I hope you like it!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Forgive all mistakes.

We two make home of any place we go;

We two find joy in any kind of weather;

Or if the earth is clothed in bloom or snow,

If summer days invite, or bleak winds blow,

What matters it, if we two are together?

We two, we two, we make our world, our weather.

  
 ** _—_ Ella Wheeler Wilcox, ** **_We Two_ **

* * *

It isn’t supposed to happen like this, but sometimes things happen when you’re on the run.

Emotions run high, panic sets in, and there’s that thrilling sense of euphoria when you escape by the skin of your teeth. Running like there's tomorrow, because maybe there won't be one.

Afterwards, when you’re laughing and holding onto each other and trying not to fall down where you stand, there are shared glances and shared memories. 

_Can you believe that just happened?_

_No, no, I can’t. We were almost caught!_

_Well, we weren’t. But it was a very close call._

_It’s lucky you were there._

_Same. Same._

There’s a lot of handholding and quiet times, especially when the night is so dark that not even candles can banish the shadows. The sun seems especially weak, as though it’s fading away next to the horrors pursuing you. The cold is such that not even fire or magic can charm it away; it's in your bones—it comes from that sinking feeling deep within you; it's there to make your teeth chatter, chatter, chatter.

The only spot of brightness is the person with you; if you let go of their hand, it almost seems like you’d be swallowed by the blackness completely. 

_Where are you?_

_Here. Here._

_I can’t—_

_I’ve got you. Hold my hand._

_Hermione…_

_Tighter. Tighter._

  
  


Even when you should feel safe and surrounded by others, you feel disconnected somehow. Like the levity and raucousness around you is happening to someone else, like they’re someone else’s Pensieve memories, and you’re just walking around in them like an invisible and intangible ghost. There’s only that one other person who’s not one of them, and it’s the only person who understands how you feel when you catch their eye in a crowd. 

Sometimes you feel like you’re talking to them across the distance, without any magical means.

Just you. Just them.

_This food is so much better than what we had._

_Can you believe how much food there is here?_

_We could have used some of these spells._

_You should eat more._

_You too._

It almost seems inevitable what happens after that, as though everything that came before this was divination that you completely missed. Hints that you ignored. Foreshadowing that you dismissed. 

In the dark of the night, when everyone’s asleep, snuggled into the kind of rest that comes with living in a house with four walls and a host of other people to protect you, there’s only them. Walking towards you. Slowly. Softly. A wand held up to illuminate the angles and slopes of their faces, as though you wouldn’t have been able to paint them with your eyes closed.

_Couldn’t sleep?_

_Yeah. You?_

_I’ll have years of sleep to catch up on if I’m still alive after this._

_Oh, Harry…_

_Just hold my hand._

_Always._

Was it always inevitable, you sometimes wonder? If not for this war, for the things that went before, for all the things that were set in motion before you even existed—would this be where you ended up? 

With you. With them. With the two of you against the world.

_Thank you._

_For...what?_

_For being there when no one was._

_I’ll always be here for you._

_Same. Same._


End file.
